


Any Other Name

by persephoneapple



Series: A Series of Nonsensical Events [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Names, Established Relationship, Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneapple/pseuds/persephoneapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no way Harry is going to name their son, <i>Draco Harry Malfoy-Potter</i>, no matter how many times Draco insists. Unfortunately, the other options aren't any better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> **Any Other Name**  
>  **Harry/Draco [G, 333 words]**  
>  **Disclaimer:** JK Rowling and co own everything. I’m writing for fun and not for profit.  
>  **A/N:** Unbeta'd, attempt at humor, overuse of italics (sorry!), and just a drabble. Written for the prompt: name. Poking fun at relationship names has probably been done before, but I hope my version amuses you.

“It’s tradition to name the first son after the father,” Draco says, closing the baby name book.

“In case you haven’t noticed, Draco, this baby is going to have _two_ fathers.”

“I know that. _Draco Harry_ is a respectable name.”

“ _Draco Harry Malfoy-Potter_.” Harry shakes his head and makes a face. “That’s a bit of a mouthful. Why is your name first?”

“There’s already too many _Harry_ s, not to mention _Harriet_ s, in this world. It’ll confuse him.”

“It’s not my fault. I didn’t ask for people to name their children after me. It just happened.”

“Yeah, saving the world can do that to a person.”

They look down at the list of names they’ve compiled, everything from Albus to Scorpius, and surprisingly, Severus, all discarded for one reason or another.

Harry takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes. “Remind me again why we waited until the last minute to decide?”

Draco smirks. “Every time we sat down to choose, we’d argue over names until one of us hexed the other. Then we would agree to put it off until later.”

“Can’t do that anymore, the baby is due soon. Since we can’t agree on a name, we’re going to have to compromise.”

“How?”

“What if we combine our names, make it something unique?”

Draco rolls his eyes at Harry’s suggestion.

“What’s wrong with that?" Harry says. "Harco is a fantastic name.”

“ _Harco_?” Draco repeats. “That’s the stupidest name I’ve ever heard! I don’t fancy calling our son _Harco_ for the rest of his life. A kid with that name is doomed right from the start.”

“Well, I don’t see you coming up with anything better,” Harry huffs, crossing his arms defensively.

Draco smirks and Harry doesn’t like the gleam in his eyes. “That’s because I’ve just thought of the perfect name. Loads better than _Harco_.”

“Alright, spit it out.”

“Drarry.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Afterwards, when they’ve both stopped laughing, Harry mutters, “We seriously need to come up with a name before next week.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you'd like more Harry/Draco, then follow me on [tumblr](http://persephoneapples.tumblr.com/).


End file.
